


[Podfic] this side of the sun

by watery_melon_baller



Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: "What do you mean 'I could just stop?'", Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, And she's not afraid to use them, Attempt at Humor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Because He's Zuko, Behind the Scenes, Earthbending & Earthbenders, Embedded Audio, Episode: s01e09 The Waterbending Scroll, Gen, Metalbending & Metalbenders, Pirates, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sneakiness, Sneaking, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Sneaky Toph Beifong, This marks the begining, Toph Beifong Being Awesome, Toph Beifong Has Knives, Toph Beifong Is Sneaky, Toph Beifong-centric, Zuko (Avatar) is So Done, because if she can bend metal, except not, he doesn't know the MEANING of "done", my tags:, of Toph's love affair with sharp things, think katara with those ice shards, when she wants to be, why not a bunch of knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: A podfic of "this side of the sun" by LJF."These are pirates," Zuko said."It's not safe to bring a lady along," Iroh said.Honestly, have they even met Toph?
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Iroh, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Knives
Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] this side of the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this side of the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644552) by [LJF](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LJF/pseuds/LJF). 



> Christmas delayed this a bit, but never fear! My sleep schedule can always get worse. I tried a bit of a different style of narration for this one (probably because I recorded at 11 pm) but I quite like it. It fits the fic well and has a little more personality. Of course, I am nothing if not inconsistent, so I'm sure my narration style will continue to swing like the stick of a metronome at 200 BPM. I do apologize for some prominent background noise, my rabbits decided to be very unquiet for that first part. As always, I did my best to work around it and hope it doesn't distract from the fic too much.   
> Thanks to LJF for both permission to podfic this and all their input on it! Check them out; they have a whole series, of which this is a part, revolving around Toph joining Zuko and being her general badass self if you want more like this.

Download here:

<https://www.mediafire.com/file/2329l3jzgudcu96/This+Side+of+the+Sun+Complete.mp3/file>

Or stream on Soundcloud here: 

[Aru](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745) · [[Podfic] This Side Of The Sun](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745/podfic-this-side-of-the-sun)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening!
> 
> Intro and outro music is Runaway W. You by SVRCINA, as specially requested by the author.


End file.
